


pink and purple do not work very well with each other

by gaellesblunt



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, two amazing and strong women pining for you basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaellesblunt/pseuds/gaellesblunt
Summary: A call made y/n come back to the academy after several years of living with mortals and as a normal human being without using her powers, but what will she do when she finds out a lot has happened within those years; will she await a new partner, or rather partners?(i'm basically shit at making summaries, please just read it xD)
Relationships: Cordeia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & You, Wilhemina Venable/You, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery, Zoe Benson/Reader, wilhemina venable/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. pink and purple do not go very well with each other

**Author's Note:**

> ajhsdgajshak another detaillll !! Benson!reader or you're Zoe's half-sister, this is poorly written and edited so please excuse that. Most of these are veryy ooc too, i apologise for that. Anyways, happy reading dearests !! 
> 
> \- k.

To her surprise, Cordelia didn't expect you to ever take the offer Myrtle gave you.

The woman you grew to love as your mother rang you last week to offer you to teach back at the academy before she was to be burned at the stake. Seeing as you are qualified to be a teacher, completing your master's degree in botany and organic chemistry, you obliged. 

Not only to fulfill her dying wish, but because you grew tired of living in the normal world. And maybe a certain blonde crossed your mind. You would be lying to yourself if you said you didn't miss her.

You and Cordelia were friends during your time in the academy. Joining the academy months prior to Cordelia, you were the first to occupy the greenhouse as well, even as far as insisting the headmistress to not take it down for future purposes. Long story short, you both became fast friends for your love of potion-making and botany, some may even say the fair-head took a liking to you; you may even return her feelings.

Sadly though, you already left the academy before you could confess both of your feelings.

In the real world, you took a leap of faith and fulfilled your dream of becoming a college professor. Botany and Organic chemistry being the courses you taught since you had the power of plant manipulation, with a little dabble and knowledge in potion-brewing.

Sure you had other powers like pyrokinesis, clairvoyance and telekinesis, but having surrounded by your photosynthesised friends gave you comfort and joy more than anything.

Thankfully you didn't possess the power of Black Widow which came from your great grandmother, that was one of the only lucky things you were thankful for.

Twelve years went by, you turned 30 and here you are again, in front of the very same school you managed to control your abilities as a witch. The pristine walls of Miss Robichaux's Academy were still spotless, not a single detail left faded as it looked the same back when you still attended.

To your knowledge, your little half-sister also attended this school just like you did. Having only coming in contact with her using social media and living with her when you were in college back at home. You weren't fully siblings, but family is still family to you.

You weren't sure if Cordelia knew that you and Zoe were siblings, but she did get to take a look on your profile so you didn't worry much.

*****

Your suitcase rolled on the gravel path like it did back then, nostalgic memories came flooding down as a tear dropped from your face. Hastily wiping it away, you knocked three times, pausing before knocking again twice before stepping back.

The door opened revealing a gorgeous red-head, her glasses perked on her nose, body adorned with royal purple fabrics, her cane showed once she had fully opened the door. You smiled softly at the woman, a slight hint of cautiousness waved over your eyes.

"You must be (y/n) (y/l/n). Please come in."

The worry in your eyes slightly subsided as you stepped into the academy's doors, giving a small nod to the woman in purple as you dragged your suitcase with you. You stopped beside her then let out your hand.

"I am. I'm not rather sure of your identity, forgive me for my cautiousness early on, miss..?"

She smiled, taking your hand and shaking it firmly, "Venable. Wilhemina Venable, I'm Cordelia's secretary."

Her hand softly lingered before pulling apart. You gave her a soft smile before looking around, unaware of the slight blush on Ms. Venable's face. Soft clacking of heels and footsteps were heard as they neared the both of you. Subconsciously, you turned to the sound, fully focused on the owner of those heels as she stepped with a smile and a slightly baffled expression.

For what seemed like hours, Cordelia stood there and gawked at you. You grew so much since she last saw you; now you were taller than her, your hair reached your bottoms, a loose french braid kept it in place. You still wore the very same glasses when she saw you the first time, and she couldn't help but grin.

You giggled and spread out your arms, "Missed me, Delia?"

She said nothing as she fell into your arms, smile on her face, eyes closed, you scent taking over her nostrils. Her hands tightly clutched onto your torso as you held her, the both of you oblivious to the glares of Ms. Venable.

"Look at you! Oh how you've grown, (y/n/n)! It's been what, eleven, twelve years?"

You nodded and chuckled, the sound turned to music in the ears of both women.

"Perhaps it has. And look at me? Do you even look at yourself in the mirror? You've grown to be a beautiful woman darling! And even becoming the supreme? Ma would be proud!" You bellowed.

Cordelia shook her head and continued to hold you. Her eyes met Venable's cold ones as she hid her face into your neck. A slight smirk and a wave of pride washed over her when she saw Venable look away.

You both pulled away, her hand still on your waist. Looking up to hopefully meet her gaze, instead her earthly dark eyes were fixated at the floor. 

"About Auntie Myrtle-" You raised your hand up to silence her from continuing, "I know about the burning, don't worry. My tears have dried since then." 

She smiled, pulling you into another hug before finally letting go. You clutched your bag as your eyes wandered, "Are there any other girls here as well? Or will it be just the three of us?"

'That would be nice. Just the two of us and that supreme in her office alone.'

You heard Venable's thought. You briefly looked at her direction and grinned. Blushing, you looked at Cordelia to distract yourself from the woman's thoughts. The three of you finally reaching the common room.

"The other girls are just-" Voices were heard upstairs as you set foot in the said room.

"Well, they're coming over now." You smiled, bracing yourself to finally see your sister after years.

Suddenly four girls came walking down the staircase. You locked gazes with one of the brunettes who soon came running to your direction with a smile. She started giggling as she ran to you, the girls behind her giving confused looks. She almost slipped, thankfully you met her half way and caught her.

"Y/N!!" Her hands came in contact with your neck and your hands found their way onto the back of her head and her waist.

You and Zoe twirled around, giggling like maniacs as you hugged. The laughter then died down, Zoe still clutched to your neck like a child stuck to their mother.

"You're here! Y-You're really here! I can't believe this." She sniffled.

You let go and brushed away some of her tears, running your hand through her hair lovingly, "You better believe it, and you have to get used to seeing my face everyday from now on."

She smiled and grabbed onto your neck once again, your eyes met the others as you pulled away. Your hand sheepishly rubbed on your arm before smiling apologetically to the others. The champagne-blonde with a rather expensive fashion sense walked near you and shamelessly checked you out.

"O-kayy, awkward." You breathed out.

"Finally some new meat, a new face." She put out her hand after her eyes rolled, "I'm Madison Montgomery, movie-"

"Movie-star. the hollywood starlet, or so I've been told." You looked at Zoe's direction, smiling when your sister blushed. Madison narrowed her eyes when you shook her hand.

"Very nice to meet you, huge fan of your movies."

It takes an idiot to notice the million dollar smile on Madison's face. Her cold gaze faltered, her cheeks flushed as she stepped back and rubbed her shoulder saying her thanks. Zoe nudged your side, to which you replied with a shrug, a raised brow and a smirk.

An ebony-skinned girl then gave you a hug, her aura rubbing off on you as she introduced herself. "Hey, i'm Queenie, some nerve you have to make blondie here blush." A laugh emitted from your lips when you heard a joke leave hers.

Once the hug subsided, another hug took place with a light-haired girl just slightly shorter than you. Her hug wasn't any longer than Queenie's, but her gaze and vibe made your heart melt and your eyes soften. 

"Hey darlin'! Name's Misty Day, heard you were another plant lover from 'Delia and I can tell we'd be great friends!"

While watching you hug the others, Venable and Cordelia couldn't help but subtly glare at each other. The tension between them could be cut with a knife if not careful. A smug look could be seen in Cordelia's eyes, while a small hint of envy occupied Venable's brown orbs.

A throat cleared, earning the attention of both women. Their eyes landed on your figure, soaking up your appearance as you stood with grace.

Misty smiled, "We were asking where y/n would stay?"

Cordelia's eyes widened, she didn't think this through. How could she, she only saw the letter Myrtle had written hours prior.

She cleared her throat and smiled, "I didn't really think this through. But you can stay in my room for the mean-time, just like before."

Venable glared in her direction, then softly looked you in the eye. "She can stay in mine, I won't mind." You swore you heard Zoe's mouth unhinge from her jaw.

"She can stay at mine, since I did invite her here."

"You're the supreme, surely you wouldn't want anyone dirtying your sheets."

"She's a guest and a friend, also my bed is the biggest and probably the comfortable here in the coven."

That earned a lot of shocked looks from the girls, you just deadpanned by these two's bickering. Before the situation could turn full 180, you interrupted the two ladies with a warm smile.

"I'll just stay in Zoe's room in the meantime. Care to help me take this upstairs, love?"

You nudged Zoe softly, a look for help in your eyes. Thankfully Zoe caught the look and helped you carry your things upstairs to her room, Madison and Misty in tow.

Cordelia and Venable stayed glaring at each other, unbeknownst to them Queenie had an amused smirk on her face as she watched her two superiors fight like children.

"You both could just share, y'know."

Their glares turned to Queenie's direction. The girl gulped and awkwardly stepped back, disappearing into the kitchen.

Cordelia once again looked Mina in the eyes, "Watch where you're walking on, Ms. Venable. You might just miss your step."

The blonde then shook her head and headed off to her office, leaving the red-head fuming by herself.

"We'll see about that, Ms Supreme."


	2. do pink and purple clash together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just delia being an ass-lover and mina being a leg-lady-lover :)

When you reached Zoe's room, not even a step in, the brunette once again fell into your arms and cried. You didn't do anything except for holding her in your arms and crying with her. 

"I thought y-you were s-still in n-new york! Mom t-told me you'd never visit b-but I waited a-and waited and then y-you didn't come-"

You dried her tears, "Hey, hey. Dry your tears, sweets. I had to stay in New York because I wanted to earn more money so you could live with me there. When I came back though, they told me they shipped you to this school. I didn't pry anymore since I knew you were in good hands." 

She nodded and giggled, offering to help you place your clothes in her closet for the mean-time. By the time you were halfway done, Madison bursted into the room and plopped on Zoe's bed.

"So, is there a thing between the both of you? Or is it just me." You look at Zoe's direction. 

"Does she know, love?" She shook her head.

Your focus went back to the closet as you placed your shirts in, "She's my sister from another father, quite literally."

Misty leaned on the doorframe, "So you're sayin' that you guys are sisters, but different dads?" 

Madison rolled her eyes, "Did you not listen earlier Swamp Witch?" Misty glared at her but sighed, leaving the argument for later.

"So like half-sisters?" Madison quipped.

You and Zoe both nodded with a hum, a smile on your lips as she giggled. Misty sighed, laying her body on Zoe's bed.

"It does kinda make sense; I mean you still have your differences. You have an accent, and (y/h/c) hair and (y/e/c) eyes. The only thing you both have in common are your lips and face shape." You smile at Misty's observation.

"You two seem awfully close for being half-sisters. I thought half-siblings would be like, 'oh you're my dad's other daughter? I hate you already'!"

You snickered, "Family is family with me. As long as we share the same blood, I won't treat her any different than how I would treat a full sibling."

Zoe and Misty awed as Madison gave a mock disgust expression. Turning your back, you leaned on the closet door as you shut it.

"The thing with Ms. Venable and Delia earlier, do they always bicker with each other like that?"

There's no lie that the headmistress had feelings for you, always talking about you and her experiences before, specially when they were in the greenhouse. It would make sense that her strict secretary would gain interest in you as well.

Zoe looked at Madison and Misty, contemplating whether to tell you their assumptions or not. Madison didn't really care since she didn't have a filter on her mouth whatsoever.

"I think Cordy and Ms. Venny have a crush on you." You snorted.

"You can't be serious."

"That was the first time I ever saw Ms. Venable offer something of hers, and I've been here longer than she did." Zoe interrupted.

You hummed in thought as you hid your suitcase.

"Let's give it a few weeks, maybe they're just tired or stressed."

~~~~~~

Given what you said, you did give it a few weeks before concluding anything. Much to anyone's dismay, the two women who were pining for you somehow became much more infatuated than what you think.

Those weeks turned to months, and you were exactly sure that nothing could remove the ever growing crush they developed for you. Not saying that you didn't return their feelings though.

Cordelia wasn't exactly subtle when hiding her crush; her lingering gazes, the way she licked her lips when you bit yours out of habit, her cheeks flushing when you call het pet names like 'Lia', 'Honey', 'Darling' and so on.

It was fun watching her blush whenever you wore that certain pencil skirt that hugged all of your curves. Being a previous professor at a well-known college, you made sure to wear outfits that were deemed as appropriate for work. This would consist of a white or dark coloured button-down, a dark coloured pencil skirt and your heels.

In the days you didn't feel like wearing a skirt, you wore these tight black jeans, accompanied by the usual light or dark coloured button-up, with a black tie and your black boots.

Whenever you would wear anything with the skirt, you made sure to sway your hips a little more and smile a lot in her direction. Zoe and Misty even teased her that one time the four of you were in your classroom gossiping and talking.

*****

" _Yeah, then I think Narnia: Prince Caspian was the movie after it. I absolutely loved it!" Zoe exclaimed as you, Misty and Cordelia listened._

_You hummed and nodded in agreement as you sat on your desk, legs crossed to avoid any peek-a-boos with your skirt. You could've sat in your chair, but it was under Misty's bum, who positioned herself across your sister that was sitting on one of the tables._

_Directly across from you was Cordelia, sitting like the good girl she was. Her arms crossed while she leaned back, sitting attentively on the table. Her eyes kept on wandering from the unbuttoned blouse showing some of your cleavage, then to your thighs, stopping abruptly at young swaying legs before coming back to your face._

_You gave her a small smile as your gazes met, winking at her, then giving your full attention to the cajun witch gushing about Stevie Nicks._

_"What about you, y/n/n? Any favourites? Like a book or_ _somethin_ _'?"_

_Your eyes twinkled, "Oh! There's this book that I really love called the Little Prince. I think it's in here somewhere, hold on."_

_Being too lazy to go around your desk to your drawer, you removed yourself from your desk and sprawled yourself on top of it as you reached towards your drawer._

_Hushed whispers slightly broke you from your concentration while you were searching for the book._

_"Really, Dee? Staring at her ass?"_

_"I wasn't staring!"_

_"Well, were you undressing my sister with your eyes Miss Cordelia?" You took the liberty to tip your toes and reach deeper, making your butt wiggle in the process._

_"See! She was!"_

_"I- uh- No I wasn't!"_

_"Well your eyes are telling us otherwise Miss Delia."_

_"Oh hush, she might hear you!"_

_"Yeah yeah, sure miss ass-lover." A loud smack and a wince then followed the statement, making you snicker to yourself._

_"A-ha! Here it is!" You smiled as you waved the book in the air. This time taking a seat in front of Cordelia, your thighs lightly brush her hand since her arms now rested on the table. She bit her lip as you gushed about your favourite book._

_She tried so hard not to squirm when your legs slightly touched her hands. Thank goodness she was sitting down, her knees would've failed her and it would be embarrassing._

_The supreme couldn't help but feel blood rushing to her cheeks and wetness pool in her southern area as you dispersed to your own rooms that day, the sight of you swaying your hips and the sound of your heels clacking sent shivers down her spine._

_******_

As for your violet-loving admirer, you made sure to give her attention as well. Though she wasn't as obvious as Cordelia, Venable's crush could still be identified from a mile away.

Her gazes turn soft when they land on you, calling you pet names such as 'dear', 'sweet', and 'greenie' as a pun for your botanic-loving-ass. Though her crush was more hidden, she was just as easily flustered as Cordelia with your little touches and your outfits.

Venable likes having you give her attention frequently; when your hands brush lightly at the library, when you give her a hand in climbing up the stairs, smiling at her when your eyes meet, soft leg touches when sitting next to each other during movie nights; which would then be broken up with Cordelia sitting in the middle of you two and leaning on your shoulder.

She also shared an attraction to when you wore your seductive-professor type outfits during class-hours, but she loved it more when you were seen in outfits that could classify as casual and comfortable.

There was a time when they saw the girls give you a make-over, which ended with Venable smiling and blushing like crazy

*****

_"Girls what is going on he-" Cordelia was cut off when the woman heard screams of laughter and_ _squealing_ _._

_A loud laugh emitted from the common room as Zoe's head went back, eyes shut and arms clutching her stomach from delight._

_"You look perfect!" You narrowed your eyes at her._

_"I look like I just froze to death!"_

_"You look like a grape!"_

_"Oh dear, you look fantastic!"_

_"I regret giving you permission to go through my make-up bag."_

_"Oh shut up, Ms. Venable would like it." The said woman froze in her spot, before following Cordelia into the common room._

_There you were on the couch, wearing a short purple nightgown with matching lavender cardigan and shorts. Your legs were on full display as they were plopped on the coffee table, black and white socks adorned your feet. The thing that caught their eyes was your face; although it was as bare as a baby's bum, the purple lipstick you had on really outshined and popped off._

_Venable had to control the urge to smile at your appearance. It made her heart swell in happiness when she saw you covered from head to toe, socks excluded, in her favourite colour. Her grip on her cane now tightened, her knuckles almost turning white, lips bitten so hard almost enough to draw blood._

_Zoe, Madison and Misty were rummaging through your bag, when they heard their superior's throat clear. The girls gave you looks, you gave them a pleading look but instead they snickered, gave a mock goodbye and_ _transmutated_ _out. Now nowhere to be found, being replaced with Cordelia and Venable, who were both just staring at your appearance._

_You look at them, sighing as you ran you hand through your hair, cleaning up the mess the girls did. You caught them still staring so you smirked, a sudden wave of confidence washed over you._

_"Take a picture, loves. It'll last longer."_

_This sent both women to coughing fits, Cordelia recovering faster as she walked in your direction._

_"What happened with you? I mean you look stunning- gorgeous actually- but what did they do?" she said in between giggles, fingers brush your hair away from your face._

_Venable stood there, if it weren't for her cane she would've fell to the ground with how beautiful you looked. Slowly but surely she made her way to the couch opposite you, still staring at your face, then your legs occasionally. God-damnit, your legs were divine._

_"Madi was looking through my make-up purse for something to wear to a party they were going to and saw this_ _**purple lip-tint** _ _that I used to wear_ _**.** _ _They persuaded me to let them put it on me, and now here we are._ _"_

_You licked your lips for a moment, "Oh I forgot that this lip-tint tasted like bubble gum!"_

_Venable's_ _eyes widened, "Uh- What? l-lipstick can t-taste like bubble gum?"_

_You giggled as you zipped up the bag, "It's a lip-tint, slightly thinner than a lipstick. And yeah it does, do you wanna taste it_ _Wilhemina_ _?"_

_Her eyes bulged out. For the first time she stammered her words and couldn't form a single sentence, she didn't even have the willpower to scold you for calling her by her first name._

_You raise a brow and giggled, "Not like that! I'm saying you can try it by wearing it then tasting it yourself. You do love the colour purple, right?"_

_It wasn't her who sighed in relief, Cordelia did. Wilhemina nodded and you took the lip-tint, humming to yourself as you applied the product on. You took your time applying the product on, making sure every nook and cranny of Wilhemina's lips were covered with the lip-tint._ _Her eyes then kept wandering from your eyes to your lips, then lowered themselves to your chest. They lingered there for a second before she closed them, trying to steady her breath._

_This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde beside her. Cordelia crossed her arms and glared at the red-head, thinking about breaking the two of you up but she stayed put. Once you were done you hummed in satisfaction._

_Venable licked her lips subtly, eyes widening when the sweet taste of grape bubble gum occupied her mouth. Is this how you taste?_

_You look at her eagerly, "Well..?"_

_"You're right, it does taste like bubble gum!"_

_Cordelia pouted at this, "Can I try too, y/n/n?"_

_You laugh and_ _booped_ _her nose, earning a frown from the purple woman._

_"You are such a child Delia, don't you hate the taste of grape?"_

_Cordelia continued to pout so you kissed her both of her cheeks and her nose instead. You rubbed the tint on her cheeks, giggling when you heard a whine from the woman._

_"There. Now you have purple blush on."_

_You took the bags and smiled at them, then walked away. A glared occupied Mina's gaze when she saw_ _Cordelia's_ _smug face, but a look of pride washed over her when she was reminded of how painfully slow you applied the lip-tint._

_The blonde scoffed to herself, crossing her arms again and focused on the fireplace. The red-head just shook her head and walked away, her cheeks flushed and an uncontrollable grin on her face._

_*****_

You were on your bed, scrolling through your phone when you heard a knock on your door and footsteps closing in. The bed then shifted as a sigh left the person's lips. You rolled your eyes and chuckled.

"Sure come in before I could even say the magic words."

"I mean I was about to, but I figured fuck it."

"Hey, language young lady." You smacked Zoe's thigh, earning a wince from the said girl. 

"I'm old enough to swear!" She rubbed the area to ease away the slight pain. 

"To me you're not. Anyway, what happened? Did you and Madison break the dishes again?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "That was one time, _and_ accidental." 

"Tell that to all the broken tea-cups I found at the back." She just rolled her eyes again and looked in thought.

"I forgot what- Oh! Dinner is in five minutes and in the words of Miss Cordelia, _Get your ass down there._ "

You look at her seriously, "She loves my ass, doesn't she?"

The girls just nods and pulls you away from your bed, "Yep, she does. No denying it." You both burst in laughter before closing the door.

*****

After dinner, all of you girls lingered and chatted in the common room for a while. You sat on one couch, attempting to braid Zoe's hair while chatting with Madison and Misty on the other. Wilhemina wasn't joining you since she was upstairs taking a shower. Suddenly Cordelia came out with a huge white box in her hands, Queenie in tow, and placed it on the coffee table. The girls then gathered around the table with confused gazes.

"What's in here? Fiona's head?" Madison joked. You glared at her then gave a soft sympathetic smile to Cordelia.

"Are those cupcakes? I've been craving 'em since last week!" Misty averted the subject. 

Queenie kneeled in front of the box, and opened it. Inside was a projector and a huge sheet of white cloth.

You tilt your head to the side, "What's that for?"

"I figured maybe we'll have a movie night on a bigger screen. Preferably outside."

The girls cheered then stood up one by one, Misty and Queenie took the box and hurriedly went outside while Zoe and Madison went to the kitchen.

"We'll set up the projector!"

"We'll prepare the food!"

You and Cordelia stayed there, giggling at them. You leaned on the end of the couch. 

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" 

You felt Cordelia sit on your lap, hands encasing took hold of yours and placed them on her sides, her eyes stared you down but you didn't falter one single bit.

"I don't know, but I have an idea."

You stared at her brown orbs, then to her nose, every freckle in sight now so much more obvious than before. As you stared back at her eyes, you smiled at her then a throat was heard from the stairs.

You looked up abruptly but ended up bashing heads with Cordelia. You pulled her up, trying to stop both of yourselves from laughing before looking to see Mina staring from the foot of the steps.

"Am I interrupting something?" You swore you heard a hint of sadness in her voice.

You shook your head, "No, don't worry. I was just about to head to the greenhouse."

"Water the plants for me? I haven't visited in two days." You nodded, wiping the sweat off Cordelia's face.

You smiled at the both of them, still giggling to yourself and went on your way. Cordelia finally stopped laughing when she wiped a tear from her face. She also smiled at Venable as she walked past her to the stairs. Not even halfway up, the witch peeked from her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at her secretary.

"For the record," She drawled. Venable stood in place, back against the headmistress.

"You actually were interrupting something. See you at movie night, Wilhemina."   
  


_w.c: 2853_   
  



	3. a hint of red and black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny ratched crumbs !!

You swayed your hands, small clouds of rain fly over the bush of roses you planted the other day. You were contemplating on when and how you would finally confess to both of them. Having Mina and Cordelia fight over you gave you a slight ego-boost, but it also hurt your heart seeing as you love them both.

Your hands fell onto the two closest roses as you thought about them, and you felt a tingle. You were about to inspect why when you heard your name being called by Queenie. You failed to notice the change of colour in the flowers, but it didn't faze you one bit. Hurriedly, you waved away the clouds and speed-walked to their direction, noticing the fairy lights in her hand as well as Misty's.

"What did you need help with?"

They smiled sheepishly, "Can you help us hang these up? You're the tall one." Misty burst in laughter

You laughed, taking the fairy lights from her hand. You were about to levitate yourself when a breeze suddenly blew your skirt upwards, you silently thanked your deities that you wore shorts underneath.

"Hoo-wee! Marilyn Monroe is quaking right now!" You heard Madison from the doors of the academy, Cordelia and Venable behind her, slight blushes on their faces and eyes wandering around not looking at you.

You laughed and rolled your eyes, hands desperately trying to pull the skirt down.

"Montgomery if you don't stop now, I swear!"

She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, the wind calmed down and so did your skirt. The supreme and her secretary's blush also subsided.

You look to see Misty also wearing a skirt. Madison and Queenie wore dresses so they were out of the question, which led to Cordelia and Venable. You opted for Cordelia to help you since she was wearing pants, but you didn't want another fight to happen so you just used vines to lift the lights onto the trees.

You stared at the lights, full attention on keeping them aesthetically pleasing while also tying up the white sheet onto a nearby branch. You used a few vines and branches to help secure the cloth, as well as making it a bit more nicer to look at.

A slight tap on the shoulder made you look behind, being greeted by Cordelia's warm smile. The blonde already dressed for the night; a satin tank-top and pants with a thin cardigan all in soft shades of _**pink**_. Her glasses perked on her nose and hair half tied. She even wore the slides you bought her the other day.

You reciprocated the smile and went back to tying the fabric.

"Did you need anything, Delia?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head. Her hands then found their way to your hair, brushing away the now slightly wet locks.

"You're sweating."

You rubbed your forehead, there it was. You smiled sheepishly and stepped down from the stool, drying your hands on your skirt, a slightly cold handkerchief met with your forehead as Cordelia wiped the sweat off.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you don't wipe that fast."

You smiled, trying to take the cloth from her and wiping it away yourself. She shook her head and grabbed your hands, making you giggle as this turned to a slight fight.

"Stop and let me wipe it off."

"Noooo! I can do it myself-"

"Just let me, pleaseee."

"Ugh, stop being so adorably annoying Liaaaa."

You then grabbed Cordelia's arm and reached underneath her, tickling her sides. The supreme laughed and attempted to pull away from you and run away, but you just carried her up and tickled her more.

Unbeknownst to the both of you, Venable glared down from her bedroom window, eyes focused on the headmistress. A scowl left its mark on her face as she scoffed, her back now faced the window and she closed off her curtains.

Since she had already showered beforehand, she went and picked something that would for sure make you focus on her. Walking to her dresser slowly, Wilhemina pulled out a dark _**purple**_ pajama set. Although the colour scheme didn't really change, she made sure to wear the most revealing, but not too much, warmest shorts she could find, only stopping above her mid-thigh. She grabbed a sheer, but warm, silk robe before stepping out of her room.

*****

You walked away from Cordelia after finally letting her calm off for a few minutes, then rushing to your now own bedroom to take a shower. After a few minutes, you stepped off your room dressed in a black hoodie, zipped half up to your chest, a dark red band-tee with paint splatters and matching coloured pajama shorts underneath and your slippers.

Trudging down the kitchen for a glass of water before the movie, you heard your name being called again this time by Zoe.

The girl had multiple bottles of soda, water and juices as well as Venable's fancy sparkling water.

"Need a hand?" You snickered. The girl just nodded and you took some bottles from her. You linked your arm with hers as you trudged to the laid out blankets and picnic baskets.

You quickly got on your knees and set down the bottles of water near the food. You waved your hand and a small, table of vines appeared and grabbed the sparkling water from the pile. The table then moved itself towards Venable's direction, stopping once it reached her side.

You make a childish bow, "Your oh-so-fancy sparkling h2o, milady."

She chuckled and shook her head, helping around with the blankets and pillows, leaving you to do whatever you had to do. Cordelia stood across from her, grumbling as she set the food down. She took a bag of popcorn, which she was mixing some homemade flavouring on, and opened it while walking near you.

You grabbed a few pillows and set them down, stopping when you felt a hand on your arm.

"Try this, y/n/n. Is it okay?" You bit off the popcorn from her hand, some of the powder flavouring went on your hoodie. Cordelia brushed off the ones on your chest as you giggled.

"Maybe a bit more salt then it's all good."

You took a handful of the popcorn and fed her one. She gladly bit it off and went on her merry way, smugness overcame her face as she focused on Venable's jealous stare.

"Ooh what flavour is that?" Zoe asked from behind you.

You fed her one, earning a hum from her, which led to you feeding Misty, Queenie and Madison one. You eventually fed one to Venable too, her teeth slightly grazed your fingers, making you playfully wince. After a while you then shook your hands from the powder as the movie started.

You grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the back, making sure the younger girls could see better. Once you sat down, you felt someone lean their head on your shoulder and took your hand and gripped it. To your surprise, it was Wilhemina who leaned on your shoulder.

You look at her in confusion, your grip slightly faltered as you reached behind her and sprawled out a blanket over her shoulders. Another pooled over your lap as she hugged you closer.

"Is this comfortable for you, Mina?" You asked quietly, fully knowing that this woman would murder your ass if the other girls heard you saying that.

She removed her head from your shoulder, and shook her head adorably. You chuckled at this antic and shook your head. Good thing you were in the back and the girls were too busy watching Nurse Bucket and Nurse Ratched argue about putting a name on a peach.

"I'm fine. _Very_ comfortable actually."

"Well, is everything okay? You're being awfully touchy- not that I don't mind."

She looked to see Cordelia on your other side, her eyes stared coldly at the show playing. She watched as Delia's jaw clenched, her nostrils slightly flared and her hand balled up to fists on her lap. Cordelia took a deep breath and just grabbed your other hand and rest it there. Mina made a hum of triumph before leaning onto your shoulder.

"Oh, and everything is more than alright, _little one._ " You shook your head in amusement and focused on the show.

"In my case, I'd say you're the little one in this scenario." You snickered, covering your wince when she pinched your side. 

Halfway through it, just before the oyster scene, you heard a shiver coming from your right as well as another body shift closer. Almost getting whiplash, you turn your head to see Cordelia rubbing her sides, her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to keep herself warm.

She was shivering and shaking like a cat in the rain.

You softly pulled away from Mina's grasp, earning a soft whine and a frown from her, before taking off the blanket on your lap and placing it on Cordelia's shoulders. The supreme took it and at the same time, draped the it over yours as well. Her arms wrapped around your body as she pulled you closer, and away from Mina, humming in satisfaction as your bodies heated each other. You could've swore you heard her sniff your hair and kiss your nape.

"You're really warm, you know that?"

You gave her an amused chuckle as you let her snuggled against your back. Of course you didn't forget about Mina, so you turn your head towards her. The woman had a stoic expression on her face, watching with indifference, but her eyes showed her true feelings. They looked slightly droopy and could be mistaken for tiredness, but her blinking was fast; something you wouldn't catch her doing on the daily, her arms crossed on her chest loosely.

Without thinking you pat your lap, "You can come lay with us here, Mina. We won't mind, right Lia?"

The blonde just stared and pretended to ignore your question so you hit her leg, smirking when you hear her wince.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"We wouldn't mind if Mina joined us, _right?_ " You made sure to draw out the last syllable.

She just rolled her eyes and nodded. You turn back to Mina, who's eyes shone underneath the moonlight, patting your lap once again. She beamed and laid her head on your lap. Your fingers automatically found their way to her hair, combing and slightly massaging them. Mina softly moaned at your touch, thanking the deities that the show was playing loudly so you couldn't hear her.

As you played with Mina's hair, you felt Cordelia snuggle up to your neck. You felt her hum in your hair, before resting her chin on your shoulder blade, eyes watching the screen as Hanover tried to hypnotise Betsy.

You looked around you and saw the girls watching the three of you, eyes either full of worry, admiration or amusement. Your eyes met the worried and amused gazes of the cajun witch and your sister. The two who kept on worrying whenever you felt overwhelmed with both Mina and Delia, and smiled at them.

"I'm okay, don't worry." You mouthed.

They gave you unsure looks, "You sure?/They're not bothering you?"

You softly shook your head, careful not to disturb your supreme who now had her eyes closed and head just resting on your shoulders.

This was the first peaceful movie night everyone has had for the past few months. No bickering about seats, no flying popcorn, no groaning, no yelling, no fighting and no one walking out.

You looked up and swore that you saw a shooting star. Closing your eyes, you wished this could last forever.


	4. pink, purple and red sounds far more better.

A few weeks have past since the movie night in the garden. Much to the girls' surprise, the snarkiness and tense air between Cordelia and Wilhemina had managed to disappear slowly after the incident. You didn't notice it at first, but when you heard your supreme and her assistant chat like old friends one day in her office, even if it was small talk, a smile showed on your face as you watched them before leaving as if you weren't even there. 

It has also been a few weeks since the academy had managed to occupy more spaces from new girls, this made your schedules hectic and more busy, both Cordelia and You more than others. Even though that purple loving woman made her mark as the terrifying moral communications and history teacher, Wilhemina made sure to show her soft spot to you, Cordelia, and surprisingly the other four girls. 

This made your heart bloom and flutter, seeing your girls, even though they weren't yours, act like long-time friends was heart warming. Either way, you decided to go on your way and continue on with your life. Both women didn't stop their pining to you, but they did cooperate with each other in some ways unexpectedly. 

~~~~~

Walking down the corridor, your feet patted on the hardwood floors slowly and softly making sure not to slip. You couldn't sleep last night, a familiar nightmare creeped back after years and even though you were tired as fuck, you just couldn't get yourself to snooze. So you decided to read a book in the library, something you always did when you couldn't sleep. It also does not help that you could hear, terrifyingly, Zoe and Madison's noises from across your room. The thought of your little sister growing up made you sad, but hearing her noises down the hall, especially when you used to change her diapers back then was just traumatising. But as time passed by, you grew thirsty so now here you were downstairs, trying to make some tea without making any noise. 

You searched the cupboards for the special honey you curated the week before. This honey was something you'd say as multi-purpose, it had the ability to show the person who consumed it the unmaterialistic thing they absolutely needed; and in your case tonight, it was sleep.

You sighed once you sipped the tea, the warm feeling of the liquid calmed down your nerves. Suddenly though, you saw a face staring at you once you closed the cupboard door. The corners of her mouth moved up, Cordelia bit her lip to hide the growing smile as she looked you up and down while you covered your mouth from the loud yelp. 

"What are you doing up late, y/n?" 

Your hand found its place on your chest as you breathed in. Eyes looked up to see her staring at you softly, a small smile on her face as she tried silencing her laughs.

"Please don't do that next time? You scared the shit out of me, y'know?" You said as you placed the cup on the counter and leaned your body on your arms. 

Cordelia smiled, stopping herself from laughing out loud then surrounded you in her arms. You felt her chest fall onto your back while she sighed into your hair. 

"I saw the opportunity, and the look on your face is priceless." 

"The look on the girls' and Wilhemina's faces would also look priceless if they heard me scream." 

She rolled her eyes and placed her arm on your waist. The body that rest on yours continued to hug you even as you trekked towards the library. You giggled as you tripped into the doors of the library, smacking her arm while your cup nearly fell. A small gasp fell from your lips as you saw a glimpse of purple emerge out of the door. Wilhemina slowly trekked towards her seat in the corner, a book in hand as she looked in your way with a smile. 

"I'm surprised to see you both quiet from what happened in the kitchen." Cordelia chuckled, her body leaving your back as she pulled you closer while walking towards Mina. 

Your eyes saw the book the other woman was reading, and smirked to yourself. You'd know that cover anywhere from a mile away. 

Cordelia sat in front of Mina, "To Kill a Mockingbird?"

"I am quite a fan of classics, is there something wrong with that Cordelia?" 

You raised your brow at their exchange as you continue to sip your tea, looking between the both of them before standing up and walking towards your old spot. 

"Nothing is wrong with reading it, I was just surprised to see you actually reading it regarding of the slurs and racial undertones." You heard as you took your phone and book. 

"I always thought she was a classics fan, you always gave off that vibe to me." Mina looked at your nearing figure and nearly flushed. You smirked as you sat down and continued reading. 

Cordelia opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted with your phone ringing. Thankfully the ringtone wasn't that loud to be heard from across the academy, but loud enough to be heard by the three of you. You winced at the sound and grabbed your phone, brows creasing as you read the name. 

"I," you stood up, "Uh, if you'll excuse me, I may have to take this call." And with that you walked towards the entrance of the library as you greeted the caller. 

Cordelia huffed and leaned into her seat, eyes staring at the fireplace as Wilhemina continued reading her book. Both women sat quietly for sometime, one occupied with a nice book while the other occupied her thoughts. All was quiet until Wilhemina closed her book and placed it on the table. She turned her head to see Cordelia staring at her with soft eyes, her hands and legs crossed. 

The woman tilted her head, blushing. "What's going on in that head of yours Miss Supreme?" 

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Cordelia now fully faced Wilhemina, her arms leaning on the arm rest as she stared into the latter's eyes. 

"What if the time comes that y/n will have pick one of us?" Wilhemina hummed and leaned back into her chair, her legs crossing while Cordelia hugged her knees. 

"And what if that happens? Do you think she'll pick you?" 

Cordelia shrugged, "I grew fond of chatting with you and spending time with you within the walls of our workspace. Maybe even more." the last part left unheard by the woman in front of her. 

Wilhemina scoffed in amusement, all this time she thought the supreme was only being friendly with her because of a certain (y/h/c). Now it all just got thrown out the window by the woman's statement. 

She gripped her cane and cleared her throat, hands reaching to grab Cordelia's in the process. 

"Well, I suppose we can maybe share her." 

Cordelia tilted her head in question, "Like a polyamorous relationship?" Mina nodded. 

"Considering the we both like her, and I have also grew fond of you over time. I've may have also been hearing from the girls that she had her eyes on two women; only if she agrees of course." 

Cordelia smiled in thought, her hands caressed Mina's as she looked deep into her eyes, trying to find any malicious intentions. She sighed and glanced at the fireplace. 

"I'd like that very much." Mina chuckled, eyes staring at the fire place as they sat in silence again. 

A few minutes passed before they heard a groan from the other side of the bookshelves closer to the window. Both women looked at each other before standing up and walked towards the sound, Cordelia having her arm around Mina as if to shield her from an intruder. Both then sighed and chuckled at the sight of you standing by the window, a notepad and a pen in hand as you jotted down what seemed to look like chemistry formulas.

You sighed and tousled your hair, "No, the molecules are different than the ones from the hyacinth-" a giggle left your lips momentarily afterwards. 

"Anyone would know that nightshade is poisonous! Did she wear gloves at least?" You winced in answer, still unaffected by the two eavesdroppers. 

"Well who in their right mind would do that?- She's healed? Oh thank god, next time I see her I swear I'd slap her in the face." 

Cordelia's eyes widened, "I did not expect that." 

"I'll admit I find that rather hot." Cordelia chuckled and hit Mina's arm playfully. 

"Yes, oh thank god you finally solved the problem." The amount of sarcasm managed to make even Mina wince. 

"I'd rather be in bed, snoozing and dreaming rather than solve bio-chem problems given to me at 1 in the morning- What? No, I- I do not have a- Will you let me fin- I swear Lou I will go there and I will zip your mouth shut if you don't stop interrupting me." 

You sighed and leaned on the windowsill, hands fidgeting with your hair. 

"What kind of question is that? Need I remind you that you were a student of mine-" You groaned in defeat. 

"Ugh, fine. To answer that truthfully, yes I've had my eye on two wonderful and amazing women that I would be very much be interested to have as girlfriends." Cordelia could've sworn she saw a glint of content and love in your face as Mina tried to stop herself from blushing. 

"Well think of it this way, one is pink and one is purple- Yes- I mean no!" You groaned. 

The two women went back to their seats once they saw you nearly ending the call, saying goodbyes with that friend of yours. Surely enough, both of their speculations have now been indirectly answered thanks to this mystery friend, maybe both were even willing to thank this friend in person. 

"Well," Cordelia started, "That was a rather eventful call." 

Mina nodded, "At least we know that she's interested in women." 

You walked back to the two women as you typed on your phone, both of them frantically trying to return back to what they were doing before. Mina's cane fell on the floor with a thud, her hands grabbed and opened the book in lightning speed as Cordelia leaned on her chair nonchalantly, a random book fell in her hands as she mimicked the other woman's antic. 

"Sorry that took so long. Louise could be a blabber mouth." 

Cordelia and Mina only managed to nod before going back to what they were doing. You tilted your head as you sat down to read, a giggle left your lips as you failed to stiffle it. Both women looked in your direction, eyes full of anticipation and nervousness; something unusual for them both. 

"Is there something wrong darling?" Cordelia started, you just chuckled and shook your head. 

"Next time you girls would want to eavesdrop in a conversation, whisper to each other while you gossip." Both of their eyes bulged as Cordelia tried to stammer an answer. 

Wilhemina beat her to forming her own sentence, "How d-did you even know it was us, dear? Surely you may have only heard the wind." 

"Oh my dear, sweet Wilhemina," She turned to your stature with an amused face. 

"What is it dear?" 

You chuckled and pointed at her book, "I didn't know you could read books upside down. Is it a hidden talent of yours?" 

The woman nearly choked on her own spit, masking it with a cough. She looked at the pages and surely enough, the words were unreadable and inverted. Her eyes searched the supreme in front of her, who gave an apologetic smile, more resembling of a grimace, in return. 

"I-uh, Yes. I've been trying to practice reading books backwards just in case," 

You narrowed your eyes, "Just in case what?" 

"Just in case." You huffed and went back to your phone. 

"Oh and Delia?" The woman hummed in reply. 

"Are you sure you want to read that?" 

Cordelia looked at the cover of the book and blushed; _How to please your partner in more ways than one._ The woman fell into a fit of coughs before she giggled confidently. 

"I didn't know such an erotic book would be found by the fantasy and classics section. If I could recall the place I answered my call, it would be at the adult section." 

Cordelia and Wilhemina chuckled nervously before the latter rolled her eyes. 

"You surely are too smart for your own good." 

"Well I do try." 

~~~~~ 

It had been a few hours and dawn had broke down. Wilhemina went ahead of you to continue her sleep, but you and Cordelia stayed in the library for hours until your phone went off, signaling that your alarm had made its mark and it was already 6 am. 

"Huh, that early already?" You turned the alarm off and looked at Cordelia's slump figure. 

The woman couldn't bring herself to leave you alone during the unholy hour, so even if it meant for her to sleep at the comfortable reading chair, she stayed by your side as you read. You yawned at stretched your limbs, taking the blanket from your chair and placing it up to her shoulders. You stood by her side for some time, kissing her temple and then walking towards the kitchen. 

There as you were mixing up some pancake batter, a titter tatter of feet was felt before voices woke you up from your concentration. 

"Morning y/n/n, how'd you sleep?" Zoe ruffled her hair in a way to comb it down, but failed. Madison, who was just behind her with lots of obvious hickeys, ran her fingers through it. 

You snickered, face contorting to mimic that of a woman climaxing, " _Oh, yes~! Right there, Montgomery! Oh good heavens, more~!"_

Both of their eyes bulged, Zoe's face flushed red as the strawberry in your bowl while Madison's mouth formed an 'o'. Both coughed up before trying to stammer an answer to save themselves from embarrassment.

You just shook your head with a giggle, "Just make sure not to scream so much next time, alright? You can traumatise me all you want but for the sake of the girls, please quiet down." 

Zoe nodded, "I didn't t-think I was that _loud_." Madison snickered, "They're music to me, don't worry." 

You smirked before handing them their own coffee; a creamy, sweet coffee for Zoe and a hot americano for Madison. 

The blonde took their cups and linked her arm with Zoe's, wanting to drink their coffees peacefully in their room and to save Zoe from more embarrassment. You gave her a subtle smile before going back to your pancakes. 

"Oh! The girls are going to be sleeping over in Misty's new renovated swamp hut! Is it alright for you to make us some sandwitches for a picnic?" You heard from the recovered Zoe down the hall, you faced them and gave a thumbs up. 

"Will do!" Once you hear them walk off, you smirked to yourself. 

_"Make sure not to hurt her intentionally, Montgomery. Or else Papa Legba won't even accept your soul into Hell with how beaten up you are."_

_"Yes, ma'am."_ You heard her stammer in reply. 

~~~~~

An hour passed and before you could finish breakfast for the girls, you felt hands on your waist and a whiff of jasmine and vanilla overcame your nostrils. 

You smiled as you flipped the pancakes, "Good morning sleepy-head. How was the reading chair?" 

Cordelia groaned, "My back kind of hurts, and a particular girl left me there with only a blanket to keep me warm." 

"Well you did insist on staying with her the whole time, so it was also your fault to why your back hurts." 

You let out a laugh as you handed Mina her coffee, Cordelia sulked, burying her face in your shoulders before leaving to make her tea. You placed the plate of pancakes in front of them while you washed the dishes. Cordelia tilted her head as she sipped her tea, brows burrowed. 

"Are we the only ones eating?" 

"Zoe told me her, Misty and Madison will have a sort of field trip for two days at Misty's swamp. So I made them sandwiches to-go just in case the other girls don't want to eat here." 

You showed her the basket full of sandwiches, biscuits, juices and many other snacks before taking a sip of your iced coffee.

"Queenie is staying at Marie Laveau's today until tomorrow, so that's not a problem anymore." 

Cordelia hummed and continued to eat her breakfast. Occasionally she would turn to you, looking to see you brewing some type of black coffee and typing on your phone. 

Mina looked at Cordelia, who was too busy moaning at the taste of your handicraft, her legs brushed past the supreme's to catch her attention. When she failed the first time, she tried once again, again until she just practically kicked the supreme in her shin. Cordelia winced and glared at Mina's direction, fingers and eyes looked pointedly at her breakfast as if to say how dare you disturb me.

Mina rolled her eyes, "Will we ask her about the relationship dear?" 

You turn to them as you finally placed your phone down, "What relationship are you guys talking about?-" You gasp. 

"Are you two in a relationship?" Although your voice sounded cheery, there was still an inch of melancholy hidden underneath those words. 

Mina and Cordelia looked at each other then you, "Um actually.." 

"We've been wanting to ask you this since last morning, or rather this morning at the library." You waved your hand nonchalantly, gripping the iced americano in your hands.

"If you're thinking of asking for a blessing, I think you should ask Misty and the others. Or wait, do they know too?" 

"What? No, no, no. We're trying to ask if you would want to be in a relationship with us." 

You choked on your coffee and spit it in the sink, a fit of coughs made your nose and throat hurt while Cordelia sped to your side, tapping your back. 

"I- What?" 

Mina smiled, "Since we both like you, and we'd be lying if we said we aren't fond of each other, we made a compromise and decided that we could share you." 

You wiped your mouth and stood straight. "Okay first of all," You drawled. 

"I am not some object that will be shared like a toy." you glared playfully.

"So you're rejecting our compromise?" Cordelia pouted, you rolled your eyes. 

"You didn't let me finish Lia." She apologised, smiling when she heard that nickname leave your lips and hugged your waist,

"Second of all, if this is truly what you guys want, then sure. I'm willing to be with the both of you." 

Delia's eyes widened, "Really?" Mina sat their, her eyes wide as saucers.

"If I'm being quite honest, I couldn't even pick just one of you. You both hold a special place in my heart, albeit you both are the ones who occupy most of what's in it. Just don't tell Zoe." 

Both of them chuckled and giggled, Delia tightened her grip on your waist while Mina stood up and leaned on your shoulder. Delia sighed into your hair as Mina tightened her hold on you and Delia as well as on her cane. You took the liberty to transmutate to Cordelia's room with them in your arms. 

As the three of you stood there, Mina and Delia looked at each other with their eyes on your lips. "May we kiss you?" 

You smiled softly and nodded, turning to Mina first. Your soft, pillowy lips fit rightly onto hers; you loved the way her nose rested on your cheek, the way she would grasp at your waist while leaning in, how she'd softly groan into the kiss. You made sure to grip on tightly to Cordelia's hand, making sure not to make her feel neglected of sorts while you were tongue-dancing with Mina. She swore her legs buckled as your lips touched, she was never for sappy, romantic gestures but this kiss made her feel like a princess having her kiss with her prince at the garden. She even resisted the urge to let her right foot rise. Once you pulled away, It took almost all of Wilhemina's willpower to not crash her lips on yours once again, reminding herself that it wasn't only just you and her. 

Looking at Cordelia, she took no time in capturing your face in her hands and crashing her lips onto yours. This was no similar to yours and Mina's kiss; it seemed more of longing and relief. Like how you'd feel after years of pining and loving in the background. Cordelia kissed you like there was no tomorrow, so much emotion flowed from her kiss that it made you feel excited about what's more to come. Her hand went down from your cheek, then draped itself onto your neck, then your collarbones, tracing them before falling onto your waist. Your cheeks flushed and a laugh fell from your lips as you pulled away, taking them both in your arms and hugging them, being a bit more careful, not because of Wilhemina's back, but because you were scared that if you held them a bit more rougher, they'd crumble and break from your grip. 

It took quite a while to walk to the bed since you were practically carrying two grown women in your arms, but you did it anyway and placed them carefully on the bed. Mina placed her head and arms on your chest, while Delia leaned both your heads together and placed her arm on your waist, you in the middle being sandwiched between the two magnificent women. 

"Are you sure about this honey?" You raised your brow at the petname. 

"Of course I am dearests, I'll always make sure to choose you both. Not just Delia, Not just Mina, but the both of you." 

All of you shared a hug as you drifted off to sleep with a smile; meanwhile in the greenhouse, the two roses you took care of the night of the movie glistened. The pink, purple and red rose all glowed until all was left was a frankenstein-like creation of a rose, magnificent gold wisps fell like snow as the glow died. 

There underneath the sunlight, glowed a small flower which soon became a symbolism of your love. A love consisting of pink and purple, and now red. 


End file.
